PNU-214936 a Fab fragment directed against a glycoprotein 5T4 chemically linked to a mutated superantigen. This study utilized a 3 hours daily X 4 infusion. Patients could receive a second course if not precluded by disease progression, toxicity or immune response. The principal toxicities were fever, local inflammatory reaction, chills during or shortly after the treatment. No responses were observed in 17 treated patients.